


Looking For A Rainbow

by AlAngel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: You look at the sky and remember all your time spent with Tyrion before he got hurt in battle.





	Looking For A Rainbow

Title: Looking for a Rainbow  
Pairing: Tyrion Lannister x female!Reader   
Word Count: ~900  
Warnings: none, some h/c in the middle  
Summary: You look at the sky and remember all your time spent with Tyrion before he got hurt in battle.  
\---

You sat at your small window, watching the rain fall. It was a dark and cloudy day and the rain fell heavy. Normally you enjoyed the sound it made softly knocking against the glass. Such a day was made for sitting on some soft pillows on a window sill reading a good book and waiting for the sun to break through the clouds. It was a perfect day for a rainbow.  
And on a normal rainy day Tyrion would be with you, either reading or trying to pull your nose out of your own book with some witty remark or a topic he knew you'd love to discuss. You two would spent the entire afternoon and early evening in the library or his room. He'd never visited you in yours since it wouldn't be proper for a young, single lady to receive the hand of the king in her private room. However you didn't care where you got to see him, he never failed to make you smile with his dry and often very direct sense of humour - Especially with his personal sells word Bronn around his wits were at their best. He was smart, fast in the head, had a sharp tongue and was not even close to as horrible as the queen had always made him sound.

You looked again over the city, the rain still heavy, and the sky grey and dark. You could see the waters of the Blackwater from your window, it was still full of the half burned and broken ships from the great battle. You sighted. Tyrion would have seen a rainbow by now but you couldn't even find the sun.  
"My I come in?" It was Tyrion’s squire Podrick Payne who disturbed your silent moping around, his voice uncertain as if he'd get yelled at any second.   
"You may" You answered without pulling your gaze from the city. It was still all grey.  
"I… Ahm… How are you?"  
"Splendid" You said sarcastically "Never been better. I love the rain and its depressing greyness."  
"I could get you a book." Podrick offered taken aback by your sharp sarcasm.   
"I hate reading. I hate the weather. I hate the stupid river. I hate Stannis. I hate everything." You said finally looking at the young squire. "Why can't I go see him?"  
"He… He said… you wouldn't be safe around him anymore." Podrick Payne looked sad "Also he told me to say that his missing nose would give you a heart attack."  
"I don't care about his bloody nose. I just want to make sure my best friend is alright after he was stupid and ran into battle against men twice his size and with four times the battle experience!"  
"Do you want me to tell him that?" Podrick Payne asked and you nodded.  
"And also tell him to move his bloody ass to see me."  
"I'll do what I can for you."

*Later that day*

"Tyrion Lannister, I've had enough." You pushed the door to his sick bed room open. The room was rather dark and small, the air was damp and overall you wouldn't call it the ideal place for someone to recover from battle.  
"(Y/n)?" The small man sat up on his bed and looked at you surprised. It was late afternoon and the sun had already begun to set which additionally made the room darker. You couldn't make out his exact facial expression, but it wasn't overly happy.  
"The one and only" You said sarcastically "Care to tell me why I can't see you and why it's such a burden to just let me know that you're still alive?!"  
"(Y/n)…" He sighted deeply "Look - or better don't, I wasn't a sight to see before the battle, but now..."  
"Stop there" You interrupt angrily.  
"Are you mad?" He raised an eyebrow at you "You have to tell me I kinda lost my nose for it."  
"If you don't want to see me anymore man up and tell me."  
"What? (Y/n), it's not…" He sighted deeply "Fine. Okay. Here it comes. (Y/n) it's not safe around me anymore, even less now that my father is here. I can't protect you if he knows I care about you, he might not act right away but at some stage he will blackmail me and you'll get hurt. I hoped being stuck up here would have the side effect of removing the wish to see you as often as I can. I hoped it would lead to you giving up on me…"  
"Never." You interrupted walking over to the bed he had now sat up in. "I don't care about your fucked up family, hell I've been in Kingslanding longer than you! I saw your sister failing at raising that blonde devil of hers properly."  
"You will curse my name one day." He took your hand and gently puller you down to sit next to him "You will get hurt and I will never forgive myself."  
"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid." He smiled at that and cupped your face with his hand.  
"Sweet (y/n)… Be careful. I can't lose you. Who else would spent hours watching the sky for a silly rainbow?"  
"It's not about the rainbow." You confessed smiling at him "It's about knowing that something special can grow even in the most depressing darkness. I love the rainbows because you make me see them."


End file.
